esctfandomcom-20200216-history
Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 23
, Cyprus |presenters = |executive = Iván Rubio |host = |opening = Christiana Loizu performing "Phoenix" |interval = |map year = 23 |entries = 49 |debut = None |return = |withdraw = None |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None |winner = "Million Eyes" |nex = 24 |pre = 22 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y}} Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 23, also known as ESCT #23, was the twenty-third edition of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged, which was held in the city of Limassol, Cyprus at the SpyrosKyprianou Athletic Center, for the second time in the country when it won in the 11th edition. Cyprus reached the gold medal last edition in Norrköping when Christiana Loizu won the contest with the song "Phoenix", with 182 points. For the first time in the contest, all the countries that have the privilegde to take part in it, participated breaking a brand new record of forty-nine countries participating, seven more than the previous edition, whereas obviously any country withdrew. So the seven countries who returned to the contest were Azerbaijan, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Montenegro whose last participation was in the 16th edition, Morocco, Poland, Serbia and Slovenia, most of them with a break of two editions. There were some issues refering to Azerbaijan and Belarus with their Heads of Delegations as they were not sure to take part in the contest or not and it was put in doubt until the very last moment. This edition, because of the huge amount of participant countries, a Pre-qualification round was introduced, where the bottom 4 from each semifinal from last edition will compete to win a spot in the Semifinals. The voting countries will be the own participating countries and a jury voting based in the votes from the Big 5. The 4 countries with most votes will go through the Semifinals. Loïc Nottet from Belgium was the twenty-third winner of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged with the song Million Eyes with a total of 230 points. United Kingdom finishing in second place and Spain finishing in third place. Logo and theme The twenty-third edition of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged had a logo designed by Alex Ramírez, the main producer of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged. The logo had a geometric figure made with a kaleidoscope style trying to make understand the ease and complexity of life, with a warm background simulating the fields of Cyprus. Along with the logo, the slogan of this edition is Be Fearless, created by the Head of Delegation Iván Rubio who stated "We all must be brave, be fearless in live and we should not be afraid of anything". Participants For the first time in the contest, all the countries that have the privilegde to take part in it, participated breaking a brand new record of forty-nine countries participating, seven more than the previous edition, whereas obviously any country withdrew. So the seven countries who returned to the contest were Azerbaijan, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Montenegro whose last participation was in the 16th edition, Morocco, Poland, Serbia and Slovenia, most of them with a break of two editions. There were some issues refering to Azerbaijan and Belarus with their Heads of Delegations as they were not sure to take part in the contest or not and it was put in doubt until the very last moment. 'Debuting countries' Below is a list of all debuting countries : None debuting countries 'Returning countries' Below is a list of all Returning countries : # # # # # # # 'Withdrawing countries' Below is a list of all withdrawing countries which appeared in previous editions: None withdrawing countries 'Songs' Results 'Quarterfinal' * 8 countries will participate in the quarter-final. * The four countries in the quarter-final with the highest scores according to the voting from each voting country, qualify to the Semifinals. Semifinal 1 Jury * (Finalist) * (Finalist) * (Finalist) Semifinal 2 Jury * (Host) * (Finalist) Grand Final Score sheet Pre-Semifinal Round '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the Pre-Semifinal Round. Semifinal 1 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semifinal. Semifinal 2 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semifinal. Final '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # Inna Shevchenko # Carmen Kass # Margaret (Polish representative in the fifteenth, eighteenth and twentieth edition) # Gylfi Sigurðsson # Eleni Foureira (Greek representative in the seventh, nineth, fifteenth and twenty first and Cypriot representative in the nineteenth edition) # Stéphanie of Monaco # Gabriela Gunčíková # Fehér Balázs # Jordi Sánchez # King Shaolin # Ivi Amadou (Cypriot representative in the fifth edition) # XOV (Austrian representative in the fifteenth edition) # O'G3NE # Granit Xhaka # Toni Kroos # Yannick Carrasco # Ester Rada (Israeli representative in the twenty second edition) Valeriu Gutu Xhensila Myrtezaj (Albanian representative in the nineteenth edition) Mihaela Fileva Natalie Dormer Nora Jabri Joan Thiele (Italian representative in the twenty-first and twenty-second edition) Bibi Bourelly (Louxembourgish representative in the nineteenth edition) MØ (Danish representative in the sixth, tenth and twenty-first edition) Krista Seigfrids (Finnish representative in the thirteenth and seventeenth edition) Antonio Banderas Sofia Essaidi Ivan Rakitić Valentina Monetta (Sanmmarinese representative in the eighteenth and host of the seventeenth edition) Atiye (Turkish representative in the nineteenth edition) David Carreira (Portuguese representative in the twelfth edition) Michael Fassbander Sofi Mkheyan (Armenian representative in the eighteenth edition) Aysel Teymurzade (Azerbaijani representative in the fourteenth edition) Nina Stanišić Sanja Vučić Paula Seling Rati Elena Risteska Polina Gagarina (Russia representative in the eleventh and eighteenth edition) Zara Larsson (Icelandic representative in the second and Swedish representative in the fourteenth and twenty-first edition) Emji (French representative in the seventeenth edition) Eglė Jezepčikaitė Samanta Tina (Latvian representative in the nineteenth edition) Fabrizio Faniello (Maltese representative in the sixth edition) Ivan Maya Sar Tinkara Kovač See also *Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged